<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chat Blanc (Alternative ending) by Grisen06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438861">Chat Blanc (Alternative ending)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grisen06/pseuds/Grisen06'>Grisen06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miracoulous, alternative endings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Alya Césaire, But I think it's fluff, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc Spoilers, F/M, Fluff I think, I dont know much about tagging, Identity Reveal, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grisen06/pseuds/Grisen06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Marinette went out and rented about her problems to CHat Noir before she went to break up with Adrien?</p><p>***The first chapter can be read as a one-shot I belive since I put in a bit of my own non-canon stuff later*** (Basically the first chapter is more a diffrent character choice while the rest is an AU my brain made up)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miracoulous, alternative endings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Is this my fault?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I am having kind of a writers block on my other fic and this idea has veen stuck in my head since Chat Blanc came out<br/>Whil probably make mor Alternative Ending fanfictions were I tell what I would have done as the characters</p><p>And I am trying to find Marinette's feeling but it is hard when you never really been THAT sad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was time for their usual patrol. Chat jumped out of his window, going from rooftop to rooftop, on his way to meet his beautiful lady. He had stopped the flirting the same day she had told him she had a boyfriend, that didn’t mean he couldn’t pun or joke around though.</p>
<p>As he came closer to their meeting spot he saw his lady, crying. She just sat there, hugging her knees. Chat landed softly on the roof behind her. He walked up and sat down beside Ladybug.</p>
<p>“Are you ok?” Chat asked. Ladybug just shook her head before wiping away some tears.</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Chat asked, laying a soft hand on her shoulder. She turned her head around, he could see how her eyes were read from crying.</p>
<p>“It’s about my boyfriend” Ladybug said. Chat’s eyes widened a bit. Had he done something wrong? Why was she crying because of him? He needed answers.</p>
<p>“DId he do something?” He asked in an act to not be suspicious. Ladybug shook her head and Chat felt relieved, or at least a little bit relieved.</p>
<p>“His father talked, or rather his father's assistant came with a video call from him giving me a choice, either I would bre- break up with him or h- he would pull him out of- of school and he would never see his frie- friends again” Ladybug said between sobs. “What should I do?” Chat felt his heart drop, how could his dad do something like this? He hugged Ladybug and let her cry, let her get her feelings out.</p>
<p>In the corner of his eye he saw a purple butterfly come closer.<br/>“Cataclysm” he whispered and crumbled the butterfly with his hand as it close in. After a few more minutes Ladybug let go of him. She whipped away the last tears.</p>
<p>“Thanks, I needed that” Ladybug said. “What would you do if you were me?” Chat thought, trying to figure out a way to solve this.</p>
<p>“How long have you got until you need to break up?” Chat asked to gather information for a possible plan.</p>
<p>“I got this week, if it isn’t done on friday he will pull his son out of school” Ladybug said, you could hear that she just had cried but her voice seemed calmer than before. The thoughts rushed through his head, would he reveal himself? Right here right now? Or would he try to make his dad rethink? Or maybe he would offer everything and tell her to stay with him? But how could she trust him if Adrien wasn’t supposed to know this?</p>
<p>One last thought came to his mind, just tell her the whole truth. But he needed someone to tell him if it was a good idea.</p>
<p>“Can I talk to your kwami?” He asked, Ladybug first looked confused but then she giggled. </p>
<p>“No peeking, take the other side of this pillar”. He did was she told him. Tikki came flying through the pillar.</p>
<p>“Should I tell her who I am since I know she is Marinette?”</p>
<p>Tikki looked shocked. “How -?”</p>
<p>“The berret” Chat cut Tikki of. Tikki did a slow nod.</p>
<p>“I-I honestly don’t know. Should I say that you know and let her make the decision?” Tikki asked. Chat nodded slowly, it was probably the best thing to do.</p>
<p>Her kwami came back, she hadn’t spoken for long and Marinette wondered what they had said.</p>
<p>“He knows who you are and wonders if you want to know who he is” Tikki said. Marinette thought for a moment, he didn’t seem disapointed and what did she have to lose? She would soon lose Adrien and it could be good to have Chat there and support her. Marinette did a slow nod and Tikki zipped away.</p>
<p>“Claws in” she heard a voice on the other side, before a black cat kwami came int her vision. The kwami just looked at her before going back to it’s choosen on the other side of the pillar.</p>
<p>“Just come when you are ready” she heard a voice from the other side.</p>
<p>Adrien was nervous, or nervous was an understatement. He was terrifeid. Afraid, angry, sad, all on the same time. Afraid that she would hate him for keeping it a secret. Angry on his father for doing this and sad because Marinette was sad.</p>
<p>Footsteps, never had the sound of footsteps around a corner been so scary and yet the best sound he had heard this evening.</p>
<p>A gasp. Marinette looked at him. Her eyes big. Adrien waved awkward. “Hi?”</p>
<p>She just rushed and hugged him, starting to cry on his shoulder. He stroke her back and played with the end of the pigtails while telling her reassuring things.</p>
<p>A muffled “I love you” came from her. He just smiled.</p>
<p>“I promise that I will talk to my dad, see what I can do because I love you too, and I would give up all my friends and school just for you” he said before looking at the time.</p>
<p>“Well I better head of” he said. Marinette gave him a quick kiss on his check before he transformed and went away. Leaving her there with red eyes, tears on her cheeks and a shy smile.</p>
<p>Her feelings? Sad, happy and most of all, full of love. He had figured out her identity but knew she would freak so he kept quiet. He were going to talk to his dad, he were willing to give up everything for the love between them. Still, his dad were there, and they needed to solve this problem, NOW.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Light in her friends darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien having a plan and Alya helping out</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shorter chapter cuz I am currently sick and should be resting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was monday, three days after Gabriel’s visit to the bakery. Adrien had a plan, he just needed a little help. Almost everyone in their class liked their relationship, except Chloe and Lila, though Lila didn’t show it. Chloe on the other hand was still his friend and he knew that he could trust her if it was for his sake and not his relationships.</p><p>“Alya!” He shouted, the named girl turned away from Lila and Rose and walked up to him.</p><p>“What’s up, and have you seen Marinette?” Alya asked.</p><p>“She is late as usual but can you help me with something?” he asked. Alya gave him a suspicious look “It’s about Marinette” he added and the reporter seemed more willing to help.</p><p>“Shot” “Well, I want you to find some statistics and the reputation on how the Gabriel brand has gone before and after I started dating her” Alya’s face expression changed to something rather confused.</p><p>“And this has to do with Marinette how?” “Well, my father wants to break us up because the Gabriel brand has gone down since we started dating and I need proof against it, I would prefer it ready tomorrow cuz we only have until friday on us”</p><p>This time it was harder to read Alya’s expression, it was a mix between disbelief, sadness and an emotion that he could only name ‘I want to kick your dad’s ass one day’ and to her defense, he had felt the same yesterday after he revealed himself to Marinette.</p><p>“I will see what I can do” she answered just before the bell rang. They both hurried to their lockers to grab their books.</p><p>Alya was mad. Like REALLY mad, like she could get akumatized if her brain didn’t tell her about the small light in her friends darkness.</p><p>Just as the lesson was about to start Marinette came in. She didn’t have the same energy as usual and after Adrien’s story that was totally believable.</p><p>“You okay?” She asked as her best friend sat down next to her. Marinette did a small nod that said ‘For now, talk to you later’ but Alya new Marinette to well and just put an arm around her. She could feel her BFF relax that made the little light a little bigger.</p><p>At lunch Alya went up to Max, he could probably help her on the statistics part while she could check social media. She had talked to Marinette earlier between English and Chemistry and she seemed absurdly happy for being in her position, giving Alya a wonder about how Marinette wasn’t already akumatized. The light in Marinette’s darkness must have been shining bright, Alya thought, and that made Alya’s shine even brighter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope the POV switches isn't to confusing but this chapter is first Adrien's POV then Alya's POV<br/>I like Alya but she has like 0 IQ when it comes to Lila so I'm just going to try to ignore that for now</p><p> </p><p>BTW I see that people like this Fanfic and that makes me happy :D so thx for kudos (Even though it is like 6 it's still much for being me)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lila exist to</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>---Please read---<br/>1. Sorry for the wait and for this being a terrible short chapter but I got back from my fever and then school comes so I have had less time writing but still wanted to post SOMETHING<br/>2. I will be trying to add fluff BUT I have NEVER been in a relationship / even having a bigger crush (What I know) so it just makes it like 1000x harder<br/>3. Just as the whole fluff situation I have never been super sad or depressed for a longer time so I have no idea how to write that either so I will happily take critisism and tips about that in the comments</p><p>Hope you enioy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lila. Lila was a problem that should be solved another time, at another place BUT something nagged inside Adrien, something saying that Lila was a reason all of this happened.</p><p>It was lunch and he saw Max and Alya work together in the classroom. He had other things to do but first he needed this done.</p><p>“Hey Max! Can I borrow Markov over lunch?” he asked. Max looked up and pushed back his glasses from his seat next to Alya. Markov flew up from his bag.</p><p>“It is a 87,56% chance that you have good intentions and with the whole Marinette-needs-to-break-up-with-you-before-friday thing has those chances gone up to 96,78” Max said, returning to his work.</p><p>“So that is a yes?” He asked, because that was what he thought Max over complicated answer meant. Max nodded in response and Markov flew up to Adrien’s shoulder, they both went out of the classroom.</p><p>“I will need you to talk to Lila for a while, ask her about me and Marinette and put on some sort of lie detector test. Also, mention the whole break up thing. And don’t tell Max” Adrien said. Markov did what he thought was a nod and then flew down to the courtyard where said girl was talking about Prince Ali to Mylene and Ivan.</p><p>“Marinette!” she heard Adrien shout from behind. She turned around and saw him walk up to her. He took her in a hug and she felt relaxed. The tension inside her was once more a little further away. She hugged him back.</p><p>“How is it going?” she asked when they broke the hug. Adrien took out his phone and seemed to check something before answering.</p><p>“Fine for now. Alya and Max are working on information gathering and I am about to see if Chloe could talk to my dad, I know ” he answered, ignoring the whole ‘Markov-Is-Spying-On-Lila’ part. Marinette gave him a smile. He took her hand and squeezed it.</p><p>“It’s going to be alright” he said. The words were reassuring for both of them and were said with more confidence then he actually had. Deep down was still the fear of everything that could go wrong, but when Marinette smiled before walking away, that fear got pushed down further.</p><p>That was when Marinette’s phone started ringing. She picked it up. Unknown number. She answered and started away from the school. She didn’t know why though.</p><p>“Hello?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now I hope you read the notes in the begining cuz here are a few more</p><p>1. I need to get some Lila salt and just a thought I had:<br/> -Thay don't know that Gabriel does this beacuse of his akumas so they think it has another reason for braking them up<br/> -Even though Chloe hate Marinette, I don't think she would do this against her<br/> -That leaves us with Lila and I hate her so :D</p><p>2. I will try to write more ASAP and I thought I could do that this weekend BUT<br/> -A big TV-Show starts in my country which we have some traditions to (We always bake special things to the first episode in my family)<br/> -My dad is on a trip so as the oldest sibling I have to help Mom with cooking and other stuff</p><p>4. Marinette's walk there in the end is me when I speak in the phone and my legs just starts walking around to random places</p><p>3. I loooooooove writing authors note, I could write this all day :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Does this count as angst?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am just saying this:<br/>1. I should have slept half an hour ago BUT this is more interesting than sleep<br/>2. Now I have school again so be prepared to wait for the next chapter for a few days<br/>3. I don't know if this count as angst or if it was good at all (For more information, read the previous chapter notes) so constructive critisism appreciated<br/>4. It is litterally google drive that helps me spell and I don't write the authors notes there so sorry if I spell terrible here :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something didn’t add up. Apparently Lila was innocent, but then who would want to break them up so bad and know his father well enough to be able to make him say that to Marinette? That was the big question Adrien had in his head right now.</p><p>He was waiting on the steps for Alya and Max. As the day had ended he had gotten the results from Markov, proving that Lila only had lied about a few thing around Prince Ali that didn’t add up, everything else was truth. She hadn’t been the one to start this mess.</p><p>“Here you go” Alya said as she walked up from behind. He nodded as he took the USB said girl held out.</p><p>“We have pretty good evidence against what your dad said so right now we seem to have some light” Alya said. He smiled back.</p><p>That was when a lot of phones chimed at the exact same time. Alya and Max both had a message and so did Rose and Juleka seem to have as they all looked at their phones. Adrien hadn’t got one like the other four on the steps.</p><p>“We better get going” Max and Alya said in unison. “See ya later” Alya said walking of. He turned away from the school and started walking towards the bakery.</p><p>As he came closer he saw a purple little butterfly above Marinette’s balcony. This wasn’t happening, not on Adrien’s watch. He rushed through the bakery and up to Marinette’s room just in time to see the akuma pray its way through the window, towards a crying Marinette in her chaise.</p><p>“It’s okay, I’m here now, just relax” he whispered to her as he sat beside her and held his arms around the shaking girl. She seemed to relax a little and the akuma started slowing down, still being close by.</p><p>“I’m sorry” she sobbed. He held her tighter. What in the world did she have to be sorry for? Being amazing? Being happy the whole day or at least trying to be? Attracting an akuma even though that is totally human and nothing to be sorry for?</p><p>“Don’t be, what could you possibly have done?” he asked as she started to calm down. As the worst sobbing stopped she sat up and brushed away some tears.</p><p>“He ca-called and the-then he said I sho-ouldn’t ha-ave told you. No-ow he on-only gave me un-until we-wednesday instead” she said between sobs. It was clear how she tried to be strong even though she had all the right to fall apart. He kept her tighter never wanting to let go.</p><p>“Then I might have the right thing for our spot” he answered, holding out the USB. It was Ladybug themed with A.C on one side and The LadyBlog on the other, clearly being Alya’s stick. </p><p>He plugged it in to her computer and started it while she brought over another chair and a blanket to sit on. The screen first lit up with her new locker screen, it was a picture of them by the Seine, holding their ice cream in the middle. In the background you could see Andre as they just had been there.</p><p>The USB was done and he opened the folder, containing to mayor parts. Social Media och Brand Statistics. They started in the social media one and got to different persons post, mostly celebrities congratulating the couple. All the positive review they got. It also showed how many search results and tagged pictures they were in before and after they got together, some people even saying how Marinette should design something for the brand since she sewed most of her clothes herself.</p><p>The other file was pretty much statistics over the official website and the sales in the stores, and they had changed, A LOT. The ratings had gone up with 53% when they got together. That was when an email from Alya popped up</p><p>‘Come to the trocadero in 5 minutes’ it started.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As I said, constructive critisism and comments in general appreciated</p><p>*My mind tries to think of a good goodbye like ladybugs 'bugout'*<br/>*Can't think of good end*<br/>*Will ask my friends in my theater group (some there matches MLB) for a good outro*<br/>*I'm a dork but I am prod of it*<br/>*Thinks of project MC2 reference*</p><p>Bri for now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Detective work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three sentences. Five words. Twenty-five letters.<br/>Trocadero. Detctives. My bad art.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I decided that it will be one chapter each week (Day depends on)<br/>Second, I am having science homework where we are writing reports so that got me a little inspiration</p><p>(I got my notes back, yay!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We are here” Marinette said as she stopped running. “What is it?”</p><p>“I decided to dig deeper into why Gabriel wants you two to break up, and found a file that could probably hold some mayor clues. I was nervous so I went here for a walk, then when I checked my bag my phone was gone! Everything I did after that USB is GONE!” Alya said with an mixed expression of anger, more anger and a little bit of madness, like she was ready to kill.</p><p>“Time for some detective work!” Marinette said and took her BFF and BF in their arms before heading of to Alya’s place.</p><p> </p><p>Detective log part 1<br/>
Case: Forced break-up<br/>
Part of case: Alya’s phone</p><p>Detectives: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste</p><p>Crime information: Alya’s phone, containing possible information. Got stolen on the way to the trocadero. Sometime between 3:07pm and 3:29pm. On her way to the trocadero she stopped to talk to Juleka and Rose (together) and then Sabrina. She also got held up by an possible akuma (seems that it somehow de-evilized itself since no akuma attack has occured)</p><p>Suspects:<br/>
Juleka and Rose - Only suspects since they talked to Alya. They don’t have a motive and she didn’t talk about the information, just about their english homework.</p><p>Sabrina Raincomprix - Could have been send out with Chloe (Adrien disagrees) but didn’t talk about anything more than Chloe’s birthday in three weeks.</p><p>Possible akuma - A girl with blue hair braided into two buns with two shorter strands hanging on the sides of her face, light blue skin. Two white-blue shining eyes and totally purple lips. She wore a red jacket with two lightning bolts on the back and she walked around with a weird box that shot lightning at all electronics. It hit my bag BUT it could have been hitting my computer. (Witness: Alya Cesaire) The news said she was first seen around Highschool Francois Dupont and a little while after passing the trocadero it walked into an alley where the akuma flew away, turned into a butterfly and a girl was found in its place. Name of girl is unknown according to the Akumatized victims protection law. (Nadja Chamakh)<br/>
Clearly didn’t like electronics so could have been a possibility BUT why isn’t there more stolen phone cases? And why was the akuma released just a block away from where it meet Alya?</p><p>Witnesses:<br/>
Alya Cesaire - Neither Juleka, Rose or Sabrina did get close enough to steal it so either it was the akuma OR a simple thief.<br/>
---Will contact more witnesses---</p><p> </p><p>“Detective Mari, you know this isn’t some fancy novel right?” Alya said. Marinette looked up from the computer and turned a 180 in the chair.</p><p>“Well, it isn’t far from” Marinette said as she stood up. She looked at the two other teens that sat on the bed. They all had matching detective coats and hats, that practically were taken from a movie, that Marinette had made for the four of them to a masquerade. Now was the first time they saw daylight after being tucked away in Alya’s closet.</p><p>“So what should we do now?” Adrien asked. The three teens looked between each other for a while.</p><p>“Alya! Your boyfriend’s here!” Nora shouted from the kitchen. They all turned to the door as Nino came in.</p><p>“I think it is better to not ask what you guys are up to in THOSE” Nino said gesturing to their clothes. The three teens looked at each other before breaking into laughter, watching a confused Nino become even more confused.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried making an akuma out of a chatacter but it didn't end well so I made up a design in my head instead and wrote it down, with that being said:</p><p>---Part where I  talk about uninportant stuff---<br/>I decided to make some "art" and this was the results<br/>I just want to throw it in there that I ain't really proud but it wasn't as bad as my try for an akuma<br/>Also, the whole detective report idea just poped into my head cuz I write reports for my science homework and I realise now that I probably should take a pause from homework if it makes influence on what I'm doing while pausing</p><p>*My mind is still looking for a good outro*<br/>*Thinks of different quotes I've heard*<br/>*Remembers that I shouldn't use bad words*<br/>*Mixing an outro with what I baked yesterday*</p><p>"Bye, Bye, Brownies!"</p><p>*Realising that I'm fan-freaking-tastic on bad outros*<br/>*Me lauching like a maniac because of the Heathers reference*<br/>*Okay I will just stop now, bye*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The ladyblog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that the chapter was late but ANYWAYS, I just wanted to say that it is not certain if I will post each week (I just want to say this so I don't feel stressed and rush out a chapter)</p><p>But now I'm sitting here, far past bedtime, and I FINALLY has made a somewhat good idea of how I will continue (Cuz before I've just gone writing without an idea of where the hell this is going)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alya was usually pretty patient. That was usually, this week wasn’t usual. If you could grade anger and madness from 1-5, this was her week, scratch that, this was her first 48 hours of the week:</p><p>Monday morning had been going great, the twins wasn’t as bad as usual and she woke up feeling light. That happiness had lasted until Adrien had told her about their situation. Her anger would have been worse, like a 3, if it wasn’t for the fact that she could help. That was a 1.</p><p>Then she started looking through the files and found something rather mysterious. She hadn’t told Marinette and Adrien this but she think his dad is hiding something, something bad. She had needed to breath. Her anger was around a 2 at this point so she went out to the trocadero, talked with some people, saw an akuma and just breathed.</p><p>That was when she realised her phone was totally gone. Her anger and madness was already close to a 3 and this turned it over. She had emailed Marinette and Adrien and they had calmed her down a little. Then it was also Nino’s face when he saw them in detective costumes.</p><p>Now one more thing had happened. That one thing had tipped her over to a 5 and made her an easy akuma target, though Marinette and Adrien was pretty familiar to breathing exercises that had helped, when she thought about it they were SCARY familiar to them.</p><p>The thing that had tipped her over though, the reason Nadja Chamack already had called her for an interview, the reason Marinette now was full on, 100%, 10/10, in detective mode was this:</p><p>THE PERSON WHO STOLE ALYA’S PHONE NOW POSTED ON THE LADYBLOG<br/>THE LADYBLOG!!!</p><p>Marinette paced around in Alya’s room. There wasn’t many sounds, just Nino drumming on the table with his finger. Marinettes footsteps and then…</p><p>*Ding* Alya’s phone. People had noticed that the ladyblog posted and removed things throughout the day. Or more, the mysterious thief (Or that bitchy-blog-breaker as ALya called them) posted and Alya removed. She had made a post about the problem, only for it to be taken down and just a minute ago she shut off her blog completely.</p><p>The ding didn’t come alone though. Just seconds later another came and that just continued for what felt like ages. No one could focus since the sound was an great distraction. A distraction! That is it!</p><p>“Aha!” Marinette said, rushing to the crime map on the wall. She took some more string and pins from the desk and sat up some notes while the others desperately tried to see what was going on.</p><p>“So I got an idea. We were so caught up in thinking about ‘Who would want to destroy the ladyblog’” Marinette begun.</p><p>“The FANTASTIC ladyblog” Nino corrected, earning him a smile from his girlfriend.</p><p>“But what is the FANTASTIC ladyblog just is a distraction. Just think of it, someone that knew what you were doing wanted to make you stop, they didn’t just steal your phone but made you forget about everything else for a minute and BOOM we have a new possible motive” Marinette said, doing hand gestures as she spoke. The others seemed to have caught on.</p><p>The clock was now an hour after dinner on the tuesday, what they didn’t know was that on the other side of Paris was a girl that had moved her just weeks ago, having the time of her life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just me who wants to write authors note all day? Just like an online diary were I can speak my mind, get comments of what people think of everything (Hard to describe) and without my friends/family ever finding out</p><p>Now to the probably uninportant rant that I like to share (aka how I want this diary that fantasy me has to be (Might as well say that fantasy me is a brodway musical actor (pretty musch Barret Wilbert Weed) and I am an influncer that changed the world with my apps and knowledge)):</p><p>I want to write about everything like:<br/>*Speaking my mind so a bit worse language here*<br/>-How to confront the bitch in my class without her brushing it of (Aka Ex-BFF but that is another story)<br/>-Being a theatere musical nerd that can't sing (I literally got my music grade from an A/B to a C after I sang)<br/>-How to make sure I'm a lesbian (I'm like 90% sure but I could also be Bi, whatever)<br/>-How to get my OTP (Aka to of my BFFs togheter) (Hard cuz I don't think they are lesbians like this gurl) (I seriously have planned a game for one of theirs birthday were it is a like 1/6 chance I get a photo of them kissing)<br/>So any ideas of where I could rant about this?</p><p>Now I already started with bad language so I might as well say my first intended outro:<br/>BYe, ByE Bitches!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Anne Howard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who is Anne Howard</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This what was I was talking about in the last notes. Just a disclaimer is that last week we had like 5 tests and 1 essay so it was a stressfull week (Tho the other class in our year had 7 tests so we were a bit luckier)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne Howard was a normal 19 years old if you asked anyone in her class. She wasn’t popular in school, she was actually a loner but not the usual bullied one, just a person nobody ever recognized. Just a part of the background. She didn’t have any close friends, though some people could claim to almost be her friend. That was the Anne that got shown in school.</p>
<p>The Anne at home wasn’t that different from her school self. At least if you asked her mother. Her mother didn’t talk to her much and her father apparently was a really bad person, but her mother still loved him somehow. Anne had never met her father though. The only things she knew was the great and beautiful stories her mother told and the really bad stories her mothers friends told.</p>
<p>The 2nd of may 2019, Anne’s 18th birthday she made a promise, that she would fix her mother, whatever it took.<br/>The 3rd of april 2020 the chance had come. It had been an ordinary friday night, or what Anne found ordinary. She had just walked out from 7/11 with a slushie, her mother always bought them but never drank them, but when Anne had tried drink one of them she had freaked out, but the taste was so good that she was fast addicted.</p>
<p>This particular night though she heard an akuma in the distance. As she checked her phone a notification from the ladyblog came up. Anne was irritated of the lady blogger, she always had such a good life. The ladyblog said that this actually was an amok, not an akuma.</p>
<p>Just as she looked up from her phone to an almost completely destroyed parking lot, a swarm of ladybugs came by and magically fixed it all. Ladybug. Another person that was to perfect and to praised to be true. Anne told herself that she hated everyone with so perfect lifes, but deep inside, she knew it was only jealousy.</p>
<p>That was when she noticed a blue figure running on the rooftops. Mayura. A person she wasn't jealous of. She failed, she felt human, not some perfect person society created. The blue villain came closer, she was going to run straight over the 7/11. Just behind her was Ladybug.</p>
<p>Just as the blue villain passed over she started coughing. She fell just beside the 7/11. Anne rushed over to the woman that luckily landed in a dumpster and didn’t seem that hurt. Just a second later ladybug landed in the alley. She looked at Anne but didn’t seem to see the woman that had passed out in the dumpster.</p>
<p>“Which way?” Ladybug said. Anne panicked. At least she wasn’t suspected, but that was probably cause she was so young. She felt the good side of her telling her to show the woman in the dumpster but then again it was that little shoulder devil telling her to point away. This time the devil won cause it had a good argument, talk to Mayura, get the peacock miraculous and create a new dad.</p>
<p>“There” Anne said, pointing at the street. Ladybug just smiled before running of. Anne heard a grunt from the dumpster. A woman with short dark blue hair sat up. She had glasses and a black uniform. Her hair also had a stripe of red.</p>
<p>“So I helped you, now you owe me” Anne said. The woman seemed to understand. She called on her transformation, then held up her hand. Anne simply took it. Before she knew it she had a blindfold and got carried by Mayura.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes when the blindfold was of. A lair. Mayura seemed to talk to someone. Hawkmoth. This was Hawkmoth's lair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So as a sequel to the top note:<br/>This week we don't have anything cuz we are on break. So naturally that would give me PLENTY of time to write, right?<br/>WRONG<br/>Somehow I managed to get 3.5 out of 5 days full of other things (A day downtown with grandma, an interview I don't know much about and a suprise party for a friend)<br/>So now I'm in my room, having completed the only day of our 5 days break that doesn't have any activites, finally having a chapter out.</p>
<p>So next chapter could come this weekend, it could come next monday or maybe even next weekend (Depending on various factors in my life)</p>
<p>Well bye, bye brownies!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A simple deal that may not be so simple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anne Howard, Monday after Gabriel talked to Marinette</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am not dead. Seriously though, I have my reasons and will no longer say 'Maybe I won't upload once a weak, no I am just saying that I will post when I post, though it (hopefully) wont have anymore really long gaps</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The deal had been simple. Help Hawkmoth for awhile as his unofficial teen spy, when he then manages to get Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous he could fix the peacock so she could use it to create a father. Simple. Or not.</p><p>Hawkmoth had told her that they needed a new Mayura cause the current one had taken to much damage from the broken miraculous. He had told her it could do her damage too and she could always back out, but of course she wouldn't be able to tell anyone if she did so.</p><p>When she first had meet her kwami, Duusu, he had said that Anne actually was a peacock, cause she, just like everybody else had a miraculous that fitted them best and even though Nathalie had been able to use the peacock doesn't mean it's the most suitable for her. Anne had more of the creativity, as one of her interests is sculpting. So instead of the physical pain and damage that was really harmful Anne would only get the emotional part, and without being stopped in time, it could turn her insane.</p><p>And that is how she found herself, one day Hawkmoth (or should she say Gabriel) had tried to break Marinette Dupain-Cheng's heart, outside Collège François Dupant. As to anyone she would look as a regular student that was on her way to the art club meeting, but she was a spy going to a meeting to learn about her victim, the only indicator being the broch behind her scarf and jacket.</p><p>She stepped into the school and looked around, students were chatting in groups just as they were in her own school. That would make it easy to go unnoticed she thought right before she bumped into someone.</p><p>"Hey, watch your steps" the girl said, it didn't sound mean though, just a bit concern and a whole lot of sadness. She looked up and saw a girl in an orange and white checkered blouse and glasses. Alya Cesaire, the Ladyblogger.</p><p>"You don't seem so happy" Anne said without thinking, it wasn't like her to be concerned but of some weird reason she was. Maybe it was because she was wearing the emotion miraculous, maybe not. Ut had said that it would mess with her mind after all.</p><p>"My best friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, as you may know, has been forced to break up with her boyfriend on friday and I am helping her figure things out. I honestly think I have some leads on Gabriel's intentions. Anyway, I have to go now, bye!" And just seconds later she was gone. This was both good and bad news. Now she knew who Marinette considered best friend and that this Alya girl was onto them, she quickly dialed Gabriel Agreste and just some minutes later a purple butterfly touched her jacket.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So as you may could have thought Covid-19 is at least 1 reason I write less. If the situation in my conuntry were as it is in the U.S (in quarantine) I would write more BUT since we are not and school is still open, me and my friends try to hang out loads to make up for the time we may loose because of quarantine.<br/>Otherwise I am doing great and just wanted to say a thank you to Digi_Bluefox cuz even tho u just said that u recognised and liked the musical theater referances it made my day. I dont know why but it just did so thx to u<br/>Bye bye dear readers</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Insanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne sat at her room. A photo of her so called father in her lap.</p><p>"Dussu, spread my feathers" she whispered. The dark blue trench coat with purple and light green details slowly emerging. It started at her feet and arms, slowly moving towards her chest were a feather poped up. Takeing it as it turned to a fan just as a pair of dark blue/purple-ish boots apeared.</p><p>She plucked up a feather. One blue thing that would change everything forever.</p><p>She closed her eyes. Closing her fist around it.<br/>
Slowly she realesed the feather, letting ot flow towards the slushie that she had sneaked away from her mom.</p><p>As she created the person she focused hard. Hard on the look of that guy in the photo she sometimes dared to call dad. On the type of person her mom and her moms friend told her he were. Hard, on the parts she wanted to change. The way she would make a perfect guy without removing everything that was there.</p><p>She felt the person slowly appering, slowly getting created. She sat for a solid ten minutes, trying to get the person togheter.</p><p>As she was done, she put her hands to her side. Giving the person, the man, her father, the empty slushie can. Then she remembered something. If she didn't want to loose him she had to keep a piece of it.</p><p>She pulled out the straw. Placing it in a drawer, then putting the cup in his inner pocket.</p><p> </p><p>She slowly opened the door to her mothers room.</p><p>"Mom, I want to show something to you."<br/>
She turned around from her chair at the desk. Eyes wiedening at the sight. Tears creating in the corners of her eyes. She slowly walked up.</p><p>At the sight before her, Anne smilied. Then suddenly a rush washed over. The thrill of power. She could do anything she wanted.</p><p>She walked back into her room. Sitting down at the table, she pulled out a pencil and started to draw. Draw creations that she wanted to create.</p><p>She knew that this brosch fave her power. This feeling, was it happines? More? She remembered the second thing she were supposed to do. She transformed, created a creature that constantly bombed the ladyblog. As soon as she detransformed, that feeling of power, that feeling of greed and need. Power. Pure, raw power. She could live with this. She SO could.</p><p>That night, she would sleep with a thousand eyes watching her, all of them wich she controlled with the help of the objects that soon would fill her backpack.</p><p>Jason - A slushie straw. Her father.<br/>
Dava - A broken charger. The ladyblog troll.<br/>
Mr.No name kid - A lipstick. A shapeshifyer that can run errands.<br/>
Emo - A pair of shoes. A girl her age that can be her friend.</p><p>And so many more.<br/>
Each one, more insane than the last.<br/>
Not weirder, just, more a part of her life.</p><p>She couldn't sleep later. The feeling of a last couple of creations needing to be created before she felt done. She slowly opened a bix of old toys in the attic. Her mom not minding her late sneak out since she was to bust talking.</p><p>As she found what she needed she went to wake up Dussu. The usually chipper kwami looked tired but Anne brushed it if as sleep tierdness.</p><p>She took out a scissor. Splitting the thin wood of the marionett's top. Two equal pieces. She transformed and took out two feathers, one for each side of the doll.</p><p>She sorkde for a while and when she FINALLY was done, two people stepped out. New versions, clones, of Adrien Agreste and Alya Cesaire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So I haven't updated this fic in a GREAT while BUT it's not dead</p><p>For now I'm going to leave it like this since I have another project I'm writing on (That's not fanfiction) and I don't have any inspiration from Miraculous since I haven't watched anything more than the NY special since season 3 ended</p><p>With this being said I really hope I won't forget about this cause if I still remember it when season 4 comes out I promise I will get back to writing on this (If you're here and season 4 has come out, send a comment or something so it pops up in my email)</p><p>Until then, peace out!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Your Secret Writer (Wow I even reference my own un-finished projects that nobody knows about lol)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>